


Sleeping In

by jive



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9136615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Reinhardt and Jack share a lazy morning together.





	

You would think, after having spent several decades serving several different military organizations — though Reinhardt had only recently returned from retirement and Jack had returned from being “dead” — that the habit of waking up at the crack of dawn would be written into their bones by now. You would think, that at 0900, these two old men — _“We’re not that old, Reinhardt…”_ — would be fully dressed and fully fed with breakfast by now. You would think, that they would doing more productive things around the Watchpoint, like training the new recruits or working on strategies for their next missions.

And of course, you would be wrong on all accounts.

At 0900, Jack Morrison is still in bed, fast asleep and showing very little sign of being anywhere close to waking up. He rolls over beneath the sheets, huddling closer to the large, and most importantly, warm body beside him. Unconsciously, he sighs happily when the comfortable weight of strong, muscular arms wrap around him and hug him tight. Reflexively, he wraps his arms around the thick torso in return, and it earns him a warm, affectionate chuckle. He makes a small noise of displeasure as the rumbling vibrations are strong enough against his temple to nudge him awake. Blearily, his eyes blink open, and he is greeted by a sight he sees every morning.

Nothing.

His vision remains as dark as ever, but he can just tell even without being able to see and look for himself, that the grin on Reinhardt’s face is bright enough to rival the sunshine he can feel peeking into the room through the gaps in the blinds.

“Good morning, my Mausebär,” Reinhardt coos, pressing a soft kiss against Jack’s forehead, “Nice to see you are finally awake.” His large, warm hand runs down Jack’s spine, settling at the small of his back, and rubs affectionately at the sore muscles that Jack can feel are beginning to ache. A quiet, appreciative moan rumbles from Jack’s throat, and the nice, pleasurable feeling of the knots being massaged out of his lower back has him in a much better mood than he was just a few moments ago.

“Good morning, Reinhardt,” he replies, lifting his head to press a kiss against Reinhardt’s jaw in greeting. He pays no mind to the scratchiness of Reinhardt’s full beard against his own face, having gotten used to it after so many kisses and so many mornings they’ve shared together, smiling when he feels a soft, pleased hum vibrate through Reinhardt’s chest. “Nice to see you too,” he jokes, chuckling as he feels the hand on his back suddenly stop its ministrations for a few moments before starting back up again. It never did take long for Reinhardt to catch onto his puns.

Reinhardt sighs fondly at him, rolling himself onto his back fully and pulling Jack with him to rest atop his chest. “Always with the bad jokes, Jack…” he says, shaking his head. His other hand lifts up to cup Jack’s cheek, large thumb running gently along the portion of the long scar across Jack’s lip closer to his chin.

“There are worse habits to have,” Jack replies, milky eyes drifting closed as he nuzzles into the warm palm caressing his face. “Like sleeping in until… what time is it?”

“9:06.”

“Until 11:00,” Jack finishes, yawning as he rests his head back down on Reinhardt’s chest, and letting a small content noise when he finally settles back into a comfortable position, lulled by the warmth and safety Reinhardt’s proximity brings him.

“Indeed,” Reinhardt agrees, smiling as he takes the hint. He rests his head back onto the pillows, yawning as his eyes drift closed and he lets sleep take him comfortably once more.


End file.
